Indiana Jones and The Snow Queen's Mirror (Continued)
by RemmyThePatriot
Summary: (Early 1940) "The fate of the free world sits on the edge as Indiana Jones races the Nazis to acquire the pieces of an ancient magical mirror that has the power to control men's hearts and minds. Teamed with a Norwegian treasure hunter and a mysterious red-headed young woman, can Dr. Jones beat the heart-freezing power of the Snow Queen's Mirror?" (Takes place after Ch. 4 of orig.)
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with a new story. But it's not new, but at the same time it's...ugh. It's complicated.

So for any of you who don't know, There is a crossover fanfic between Indiana Jones and Frozen (The only one of it's species) called _Indiana Jones and The Snow Queen's Mirror. _The story had a great story plot and seemed to be a big hit. It hasn't been updated in over six months, so I assumed that the author abandoned the story. I did not want this story to die off, So I took it upon myself to continue the story and do it justice.

Here is the link to the original story:

s/10237424/1/Indiana-Jones-and-the-Mirror-of-the-Snow-Queen

If you haven't read it, please do because it will make so much sense to you. For those who have read it, this takes place right after Chapter Four.

Reviews are welcome. Please excuse the quality of the writing because it is tough to try and mimic a story while trying to put your own twists on it...


	2. Chapter 5

Anna and Doctor Jones were led into the main sitting room where the Nazi soldiers searched them again, and then tied them back to back. Anna began to squirm around to break free. Indy craned his neck around to face Anna and he shot her a silencing look. But as soon as he turned back around, she went back to trying to wiggle her way out. Indy gave up at trying to silence her and began to survey their place of captivity. The room seemed to have been very lavishly decorated at one time. Now it was nothing more than a room full of smashed glass cases and some dusty old furniture. Indy looked around the room looking for some way to escape the room, but every exit was covered by a Nazi soldier with a MP-40 sub-machine gun at the ready. He saw Hans looking out a window at the blizzard that was kicking up outside. As Anna struggled to get free she spat in Hans's direction.

"You bastard! When I get out I'll kill you!" Hans just seemed to glance in her direction before returning to looking out of the window. He began to talk, presumably to Jones.

"Germany was all but taken out of existence after the Great War. We had lost our sense of pride in our country as the forces of the world seemed to oppress us from all sides until we were nothing but a lost culture. But our leader has raised to a force that will lead an offensive that will change the course of the planet as we know it. The trouble is, his forces are quite weak." Jones scoffed at this comment considering how brutal the Germans already were in the War so far. "He needs a weapon that will render our enemies powerless and us superior to their forces. He needs this." He pulled the hilt from a box that was brought forth by one of the room guards. As he pulled it out, he seemed to marvel at it before speaking once more.

"Ah. Just think Doctor Jones. This one little hilt will lead me to the greatest weapon this world has ever known. A weapon that can control mens' minds, can topple empires, as well as raise them." Anna breathed out a shaky sigh in fear of what he would do with such a powerful weapon.

"Wh-what do you plan to do with this power?" she asked. Hans simply laughed and got down to eye level with her.

"What couldn't the Nazis do with this weapon? We could level all of Europe in a week and build a new world empire with the master race of Aryans. We could wipe the United States from the face of the planet and eliminate democracy abroad! In short, with this hilt, I hold human civilization as we know it in my hand."

He made a wide gesture around the room as Kristoff leaned against the table facing Anna and Indiana Jones. He seemed to hang his head in shame as he made eye contact with Anna. She was furious that he had double crossed her and Doctor Jones just for a pile of worthless German money. He seemed to give a look of apology to both members before walking over and standing in front of the fire that was burning in the hearth. A young private walked up to Hans's and handed him a slip of paper before retreating to his post. Hans unfolded the message and seemed to chuckle at what was written.

"Message from Berlin. Shall I read it?" he asked his captives. He didn't expect or receive a response, so he began to read. "'LT. GEN. Southland: Presence requested in Berlin by authority of the Fuhrer and Doctor Leopold Von Wieseldorf'..." He paused as he re-read the last part over twice more before continuing. "...'Disposal of captives, Henry Jones Junior and Anna Arendel, to be handled by the Norwegian.'" He turned to look at Kristoff but he was no where to be found. Hans walked over to the chair where his coat laid and began to slide on the heavy jacket. As he got his coat on he called for eight of the eleven guards to follow him on the trip to Berlin.

He turned and gave a little salute to Jones and Anna.

"Indiana Jones, Auf Wiedersehen."

As he left the room with a mischievous grin, he took his band of eight security guards with him, lessening the soldiers in the Great Room to three. When all of Hans's guards left the room, the large doors were shut as the head of the remaining soldiers stepped forward. He drew his P-38 and loaded the weapon he pointed it at Anna's head and switched the safety off. She turned away from the man but was immediately slapped across the face. He screamed at her to turn her head towards him.

"Drehen Sie den Kopf und das Gesicht mich!" She turned with a look of fury in her eyes as he pulled the hammer on his weapon back and pressed it against her temple.

"Stand down!"

All five people turned to see Kristoff walk toward the German soldier with a M1897 trench shotgun at his hip. He approached the men and motioned at the prisoners. "You heard the message. _I_ handle the disposal of these prisoners." The Germans reluctantly stepped back and watched as Kristoff approached Anna, shotgun still loaded.

"Oh Kristoff! Thank goodness you're here! I thought he was going to kill me, but I assume you'll just be moving us to the dung-"

"Shut up, you redheaded bitch." Anna reeled back in utter shock at such a derogatory from the usually humble Norwegian. She thought he was here to save them but instead, he seemed just to be switching who would be the executioner. "I'm here to follow my orders from my commander, the Fuhrer." He slid the pump back and chambered a shell as he raised the gun to her head. "The world shall burn in hell. Sieg Hail!" Anna looked up into his eyes with tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing as he looked with pure hatred into her eyes. Then he winked and smirked.

_Wait, what?, _she thought.

Kristoff spun and fired at the lead Nazi. He crumpled to the floor a lifeless heap. Anna screamed and shut her eyes as the shot was fired. She thought she had been killed by the Norwegian until she heard the second shot. She opened her eyes to see Kristoff reload and fire and kill the third Nazi. He reloaded the gun and then slung it over his shoulder. He reached for a knife and cut the binding rope holding the two together. He cut the ropes tying Jones's hands together and then Anna's. As soon as she was free from her grip, she launched a cross at his face and struck his face. She pulled her Iver-Johnson .38 revolver from the back of her dress. She pushed her arm against his chest and forced him against the wall. She looked at him with such fury, Indy wondered how she hadn't pulled the trigger already.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet straight through your head," she growled as she pulled the hammer back, letting the click solidify her statement. Kristoff thought for a moment before he answered.

"Because Hans has only half of what he needs to find the mirror." Anna seemed to be surprised by his answer and loosened her grip on his body. By this time, Jones had figured what had happened and began to participate in the conversation.

"Wait, whatta you mean '_there's more'_?", Jones asked.

"The lake can only be frozen when a spell is cast over the lake by the creator of the thing itself. I know where the creator of the lake is."

"Ans who's that?," Anna demanded.

"What's the name of the legend?"

Indy thought and then answered, "The Snow Queen's Mirror of Reason."

Anna seemed to crumble from the inside out. A look of panic seemed to wash over her face as she fell to her knees.

"E-Elsa?..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is my continuation of _Indiana Jones and The Mirror of The Snow Queen. _To all who read the original story, you could see the story hadn't been updated in over half of a year, so I assumed the author abandoned it. I therefore took it upon myself to try and finish this story since I thought it was a pretty kick-ass one. I will try to update as soon as possible on this story. Reviews welcome!  
><strong>


End file.
